This invention relates generally to the field of money transfers, and in particular to money transfers directly into a recipient's bank account. In some cases, the deposit is made in a foreign bank account.
One popular way to transfer money is the so-called “money wire” technique. This service is provided by a variety of money transfer companies, including Western Union. To transfer money, a sender may enter a money transfer location of a distributed network of locations and fill out a money transfer form that may include information such as the recipient's name and the amount to be transferred. The sender provides the money to be transferred, along with a fee. This payment is typically made in cash. To pick up the money, the recipient may go to another money transfer location, provide appropriate identification and receive the money in cash.
Western Union's tremendous success is due in part due to the large number of money transfer locations located throughout the world, making it convenient for both senders and recipients to send money. This invention relates to other ways to facilitate the convenience in picking up a money transfer.